Anko's Rebellion
by Tara Terra
Summary: Anko becomes fed up with how she is treated in Konoha and leaves.
1. Chapter 1

Time to start my new story, Anko's Rebellion. I hope you all like it!

* * *

There were no tearful good-byes, or heart-felt apologies, just Anko. Walking alone in the middle of a busy road right out of Konoha and into the world.

The arrogant smile on her face disguised her internal rage at her so called village.

Just an hour earlier she had been summoned to the Hokage's office, where she had a not so pleasant experience.

Tsunade, the fifth Hokage and Shizune were off gambling who knows where and the stuffy council of elders had eagerly taken charge.

And as soon as word reached their almost deaf ears that Tsunade had, once again, gone on 'vacation', they called for Anko to have a word with them.

* * *

(An Hour Earlier)

_Anko was sitting in an uncomfortable metal chair, staring up at the exalted Elder Council, who were sitting in thrones on a platform, two of them seemed to be asleep._

"_Anko Miratashi." And old man said, staring down at Anko from a raised platform, with an eye that was probably blind, "You have been sent for because recent concerns on your loyalty have come our council's attention."_

"_Like what?" Anko asked, wondering what she had done wrong this time._

"_You worked with Orochimaru." An old woman declared._

"_Yeah…but that was before we all knew he was evil." Anko explained, "As soon as he left, that was it, he was not my sensei anymore."_

"_Don't lie to us, girl." The old man warned, "We know what happened during the chunin exams, when our beloved third was assassinated!"_

"_I had nothing to do with that!" Anko exclaimed, "The third Hokage was my friend! He was one of the only people in this village who was actually nice to me!"_

"_And who was the other?!" The old woman asked angrily, "Orochimaru!?"_

_Anko was about to curse, but instead, she decided to keep her cool and try to figure away out of this, after all, she had done absolutely nothing wrong. These old lunatics were just senile._

"_No." Anko said calmly, "The other people who are nice to me are Tsunade, Shizune, Ibiki, Genma and Hayate before he died."_

"_Funny how your friends die…" the old woman said curtly, "We know that as soon as Orochimaru snuck into the village he came and told you his entire plan and you didn't do anything! And then you lied about it!"_

"_That's a lie right there!" Anko shouted, "Orochimaru jumped me! I attempted to fight him to the death! Then he escaped! After which I immediately told the third and other ninjas."_

"_But he told you his plan to kill the hokage and you kept it a secret." Said another old man, waking up._

"_That's because he threatened to put it in to action sooner if I told." Anko elucidated._

"_And you listened to him." The first old man croaked, "That's a problem in itself."_

"_And for that you're position as __**special**__ jounin is being suspended until further notice." The old woman finished._

_(And in that context, special jounin meant less than jounin.)_

* * *

And that was what happened.

And that was why Anko was leaving.

She was fed up with everything being blamed on her because Orochimaru wasn't around to blame it on; she was tired of being pushed around by the council of elders when ever the hokage wasn't around. She hated that almost everyone in town only knew her for who her teacher was.

And so that was it.

Anko had packed her bags and walked right out of the leaf village, another face in the crowd.

She was going to find a new town.

A new town where instead of people whispering: _"There's Orochimaru's former student! Watch out, she could go crazy and set snakes on us at any given moment!"_

They would say, out loud: _"That's Anko, she's really nice." (Crazy, but nice)_

They would know her name, be her friends and see her as who she was.

That's why she was leaving.

She definitely wasn't leaving to be rebellious.

She absolutely wasn't going to go looking for Orochimaru just because she wanted to be contrary to the village.

And as she walked into the land formerly known as Rice Country, she positively wasn't planning to do any bad.

There was absolutely no way.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! I hoped you like the story. Keep watch for the next chapter of Anko's Rebellion.


	2. Chapter 2

Time for the second chapter of Anko's Rebellion. Please enjoy and review after reading. Thank you!

* * *

It was the stereotypical set up for a run down town.

Bars on every corner, boarded up building, prostitutes hanging around with gang members and crooks.

That was the type of town she had been lead to by a strange old man who said Orochimaru's current base was here.

Now this old man, he expected payment for his information. _(Payment if you know what I mean.)_

Instead, he go** pavement**, a whole face full of it.

"Sorry!" Anko called, as she ran away from the perverted man she had kicked to the streets, "I thought that's what you mean!"

"I'll get you for this!" the man yelped, shaking his fist and trying to get up at the same time.

He couldn't and probably just laid there for the rest of his days, unless some one kind came along and helped him up. (And there won't many kind people in this town.)

Anko had other things to worry about than a weird old man, though, she had to '**not'** find Orochimaru and stay '**far away' **from him and his people.

That's why she had come to this town where Orochimaru supposedly was.

It was reverse physiology; he'd never look for her here. (Not that he was looking)

The streets were crowded and as Anko trod through the mud that made them, she looked for somewhere she could stay and eat with out being raped.

It was a shock, that when her eyes scanned the crowd, Anko saw Kabuto.

What would_ he_ being doing here? (Three guess)

Their eyes meant, and Anko turned to run a way hoping he '**wouldn't'** chase and turn her in to his boss.

Instead Kabuto just raised his eyebrow in a questioning manner and kept on moving, much to Anko's relief (dismay).

"I'm glad he didn't catch me!" Anko muttered to herself.

Just then, Anko saw a two men wearing Sound Village head bands, she knew she had to stay far away from them so she walked right up to them and asked:

"Where's Orochimaru?"

"What's it to you?" the first man, who was a bit younger then the other and had weird face.

Instead of answering his question Anko put on the sweetest face she could muster and smiled, "Why don't you do a girl a favor and just tell me,_pwease_!"

The first man blushed and was about to tell and grab Anko, when the older man pulled him back.

"I don't buy this." He said, "She's probably an assassin, let's take her to Yakushi, he'll know what to do with her!"

"Good idea!" the other man agreed, "I'll hold her."

Now Anko could have run away, but she was still using reverse physiology so let the guys grab her and begin marching her in some unknown direction to some unknown location.

**MEANWHILE**

Orochimaru was standing around, reading a book he had stolen from the Uchiha Record in some cave, musing about Sasuke.

Kabuto came in.

"I got it!" he told Orochimaru.

"Good." Orochimaru replied, "From which one?"

"The younger girl. " Kabuto explained, "I told her I was an eye doctor, I 'tested' her eyes and then gave her a lollipop. She never suspected a thing."

Both villains snickered about the abuse of children.

"Well where's the byakugan DNA now?" Orochimaru asked.

"It's in the second laboratory storage." Kabuto answered, "You'll never believe who I saw in town today."

"Who?" Orochimaru asked, trying not to sound interested.

"Anko Miratashi." Kabuto said.

"Well that's _interesting_." Orochimaru said (typical evil thing to say.)

"Well now you can do the Maybe-Plan." Kabuto suggested.

"Maybe…" Orochimaru began, but then trailed off thought.

A communicator Kabuto had on him started buzzing.

"We've got a potential danger captured a 'spot A'. Come apprehend her."

_Her…_Kabuto though.

"If you'd excuse me." Kabuto said, "I have to go deal with Anko now."

Orochimaru didn't say anything.

* * *

I hope you liked the chapter, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Time for chapter three! Please review when done reading.

* * *

Anko was tied to chair in dank, dirty shack attached to the back of what was probably a brothel. She had been captured.

"Alright, start talking!" a man shouted, "Who do you work for and why are you here as a spy?"

"I'm a missing ninja from Suna who used to be in the Akatsuki, but left because it was boring, joined the Seven Swords Men of the Mist but also quit because they implanted the thousand tailed dragon into my body. I decided to spy on Orochimaru to test out my Byakugan and Sharingan that was passed down from my Uchiha mother who was spared in the massacre because she with her Hyuga boyfriend, my father, and me. I could kill you both right now, but I'm quite benevolent." Anko lied.

The men stood, mouths open, dumbstruck, not knowing to believe Anko or not.

"Any more questions?" Anko grinned.

That's when Kabuto came in. The two men ran towards him.

"Yakushi! This woman's a maniac!" the older man explained, hands waving in the air, "We've gotta get of here!"

Kabuto scratched his head, and then pushed up his glasses. The two men ran out of the room.

"Fancy meeting you here, Anko." He said, walking towards her.

"You knew I was here!" Anko accused, "You saw me an hour ago!"

"I don't recall…" Kabuto trailed off, pushing his glasses up, yet again.

Anko glared.

"Why are you here then?" Kabuto asked.

Anko debated telling him the lie she had told the two men, but decided on something a little closer to the truth and much more believable.

"Tsunade sent me on a mission to spy on Orochimaru but I'm going to betray Konoha instead."

"Hmm…" Kabuto thought, shoving up his glasses, "I don't know if I should believe you…"

"Does it really matter?" Anko questioned sarcastically, "I mean if did anything seditionistic towards Orochimaru, then he could easily kill me."

"True…but…" Kabuto began, but was interrupted.

"Just untie me and take me to him!" Anko yelled.

Kabuto pushed up his glasses then untied Anko, "Follow me." He said.

Anko followed him through the crowded streets of the run-down town, into an alley way with what looked like a drunken homeless man sleeping in it.

Kabuto did some hands signs and the man turned into a trap door, they went in.

The base, from what Anko could tell, consisted of a lot of hallways and close doors and seemed lifeless and empty.

"There doesn't seem to be anyone here." Anko said, then turned to Kabuto and glared, "Is this some sort of a trap? Did you set me up?"

"No, actually, we're switching bases, like we do every two weeks, but this time were shutting down this base." Kabuto explained, pushing up his glasses. (AGAIN!)

"Why?" Anko asked.

"Because this is a dying location any way, all the resources here are almost dried up." Kabuto continued, "And you found the town it was in too easily. If information like that is passed around, the next person to find this base might be the Akatsuki or the Hokage or some other enemy that wants Orochimaru dead."

"Speaking of Orochimaru…" Anko began.

"Well you're in a hurry to see someone you claimed to hate not to long ago." Kabuto laughed, pushing his glasses up.

"So?" Anko said defensively, folding her arms and turning her head up and to the side.

"I know why you're here…" Kabuto grinned with a perverted smile, while his glasses flashed.

"Whatever!" Anko screeched, "Let's just go!"

"Fine, fine." Kabuto sighed and said: _"Lucky man, hope he's straight…"_under his breath.

"What?!" Anko exclaimed, Kabuto ignored her.

A few minutes late, Anko was led to a room with only a bench inside.

"Sit there." Kabuto ordered, "And_ maybe_ Orochimaru will find time to come see you."

And so Anko sat.

For a long.

Long.

Time.

* * *

I hope you liked the chapter, please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Time for chapter four! Enjoy!

* * *

"Hurry, Lady Tsunade, hurry!" Shizune squealed to the hokage as she ran down the dirt road after her, carrying the pig, "We don't have anymore time to waste!"

"Hmm…" Tsunade stopped in her tracks and took along look around the gambling town she stood in.

She sucked in the fresh scam-filled air, stared and casino/restaurant and declared: "I smell a win!"

Half and hour later they were back on the road to Konoha, empty handed.

(All except for an odd silver piece she had won when a waitress had brought the previous owner, who she was betting against, a plate of dango. The coin had a snake on it.)

* * *

The creaking door, the footsteps and the breathing of someone staring in her face, didn't wake Anko.

It was the sharp pinch of a kunai in her shoulder that did.

"Ow!" she screeched, eyes bouncing open, Why'd you do that!? _Who _did that?!"

Anko looked for the culprit but her eyes were barely beginning to adjust to dark room._(Ooh, a dark room, really sets the mood_.)

How long had she been asleep waiting?

"It's me." Orochimaru said, "Kabuto told me you were looking for me. Which is funny, because you hate me."

"I don't hate you!" Anko lied, "The truth is, I'm in love with you, ever since I was younger, I pretended to hate you so the village would accept me, but they're bigoted and cruel to me still and I couldn't keep in any longer so I came here, to tell you."

"Nice story, but I don't buy it." Orochimaru replied.

Anko almost growled, but stopped herself.

"Besides," Orochimaru began, sitting down on the bench next to Anko, "I know that you're just bitter at the people of Konoha, they're always treating people who are different _so poorly,_ putting them in trouble for nothing, you probably just had enough and decided to leave, am I right?"

He was right.

"Yeah." Anko agreed, "First they wouldn't let me be a jounin and made me a 'special' jounin' and I know that means I'm not as good cause I barley got to go on any missions and only got paid when they remembered! I spent all my time cleaning the forbidden forest. And then they suspended me because they thought I was a spy working for you and withholding information from them!"

"Who?" Orochimaru asked, now getting interested in Anko story and quite happy to know she didn't leave because a boyfriend dumped her or something.

"The Council of Elders!" Anko exclaimed, using this conversation as a way to release some pent up anger.

"Oh, I hate those fossils." Orochimaru stated.

"You're old too." Anko said, and then remembered Orochimaru was a dangerous criminal that could kill her at anytime for saying even something as little as that, so she covered her mouth and ducked.

"Don't worry," Orochimaru confirmed, "I won't hurt you…unless I have to and if you give me any reason to have to, I will show no mercy and you will stand no chance."

Anko sighed, and then gulped.

* * *

Tsunade was back at her desk, after shooing the Elder Council of out her office, reading through her files. _(Or at least pretending to.)_

"Hey! Shizune!" she called and her assistant hurried in the door, "Go find Anko Miratashi, she hasn't done a mission in a while and I've found the perfect one for her. Lots of snakes and stuff."

Shizune just stood there.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Tsunade barked, now getting annoyed at Shizune's lack of response, "Go get her already. And find two others for the mission while you're at it."

"Well, Lady Tsunade, ma'am, um…well…" Shizune muttered, "Anko's been suspended."

"Well go find her and unsuspend her." Tsunade groaned, "I need her for this mission."

"Well, she's been reported missing, actually." Shizune explained.

"Well, what happened?" Tsunade asked.

"Well, the woman with the apartment next to hers, saw Anko run out with bag full of clothes and money and then the next day some food went bad in the apartment and the manager came to see and collect rent and she wasn't there and so he looked for her and she was gone and still hasn't come back."

(And so ends the 'Wells' at the beginning of the sentence.)

"But I need her!" Tsunade exclaimed, "Just when I thought this day couldn't get any worse! We've got to send a search party! A man says he'll pay a million to see a giant snake!" _(In fact it was the same man who gambled with Tsunade before and won his million from her.)_

"Ok then, I'll go find some people to find her." Shizune shrugged.

"That's a good assistant!" Tsunade smiled, and then threw her head down on her desk to take a nap, all her affairs for the day having been in order.

* * *

I hope you liked the chapter! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Time for the newest chapter of Anko's Rebellion. I hope you like it and please review afterwards.

* * *

"Uh…wake up…please…" a voice murmured continually at a seemingly dead Anko, passed out on the floor.

Anko did not stir.

"This is ridiculous!" the voice exclaimed, kicking Anko, "Just wake up already, bitch!"

Anko jumped up.

"What the hell did you just say?" Anko asked, snapping her finger in the girls face, it was Karin, about 14 in this story.

"It was the only way to wake you up!" Karin explained, curtly "I'm not even the cursing type but you were asleep on the floor and wouldn't get up."

"Well I was tired." Anko yawned, stretched.

Karin snorted, "Nothing even happened to you last night. The boss just walked out and cleaned up in another room, and you just passed out on the floor. I saw the whole thing."

Anko looked at Karin wrong, "What were you expecting to see, watching the whole thing?"

Karin blushed and backed up, "Nothing, nothing!" she stated, embarrassed, then quickly changed the subject with a turn towards the door, "Are you coming or not?"

"Coming? Where?" Anko asked.

"God you really are clueless." Karin began.

"Watch it, maggot." Anko glared and replied at the comment.

"We switch bases around every two weeks, but leaving this base is an immediate concern because you found it so easily. That means other ninjas could too." Karin continued.

"Oh, ok I guess." Anko said, "Where are we going?"

"I can't trust you with that." Karin laughed, "You could be a spy! That's why boss told me to blind fold you and escort you there."

"And where's Orochimaru now!?" Anko asked angrily.

"He, Kabuto and a few of the others left." Karin told Anko, "We can't all go at once or someone would see us and report the parade of sound ninjas to their hidden village and we'd all die."

"Alright, then, let's just go now then." Anko, walking out the door.

"Hold up." Karin said, pulling Anko back, " We have to wait until it's twelve o' clock in the afternoon, it's eleven now so we have an hour."

"What are we going to do for an hour?" Anko asked, "Didn't they clear out this base?"

"We'll just sit around and wait." Karin said, sitting down on the floor, "Which really sucks because _he's_ coming and I heard he was hot."

"Who's _he_?" Anko asked sitting down next to Karin.

"Sasuke." Karin replied.

* * *

Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai all stood in the Hokage's office in front of the Hokage herself, Tsunade.

"Alright, Anko Miratashi is missing, I need her, and you find her, ok?" Tsunade ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai said.

"And if you bring her back safe from harm, I have a nice little treat for you all, so go!"

And they all went.

"I know I shouldn't judge little boys, but Sasuke isn't that cute." Anko said as they walked down the forest path, she was blindfolded and being lead by Karin, a few other unknown Sound Ninjas, including the two guys Anko scared before, were running a head.

"Says the woman with a blindfold." Karin shot back, kicking Anko ahead a little so she would trip on a rock.

"Ouch!" Anko cried as she tripped, "I'll get you for that one, but have you even seen that Uchiha brat, anyway? I mean he's better looking than his crazy brother was, but so much weaker and he's a jerk too, he's rude to his sensei and teammates, I saw it myself."

"When!?" Karin demanded.

"At the chunin exams!" Anko explained, "I was a proctor there, the forest of death, you should know. Orochimaru was there too, he killed a lot of people including the third Hokage, and almost wrecked the Leaf Village."

"You sound mad." Karin laughed.

Anko paused for a minute, opening her eyes and seeing the black blindfold that made her eyes water, or maybe it wasn't the cloth.

"I'm not mad, are you kidding?" Anko stated, after the moment, "If I was mad at Orochimaru why would I come here?"

Anko tripped on a stump and fell to ground. She screamed, Karin laughed.

* * *

"We've been walking around the forest forever!" Kurenai exclaimed, raising her hands to the air and dropping them against her sides.

Asuma grabbed her shoulders, "It's okay, we'll find her, baby."

"Oh, Asuma!" Kurenai blushed.

Kakashi looked at them wrong then pointed at a town far away, "Maybe she went there."

"Eww." Kurenai said, "That's a rundown town."

"But no one would know her there." Asuma stated, "So she could hide."

"Or maybe some one would know her there…." Kakashi said, running towards the town "Let's go!"

When he wasn't followed, he turned around and found that Asuma and Kurenai were making out against a tree.

"Come on!" He shouted, this would take a while.

* * *

"Here it is, the new temporary two week base!" Karin declared pointing a structure in the middle of a dessert.

"Where?" Anko asked and turned her head in the opposite direction.

"Oh, whoops, let me take out that blindfold, you're looking the wrong way." Karin said and pulled the blindfold off of Anko's eyes.

"It's ugly." Anko stated.

"But that isn't…" Karin murmured, her heart fluttering.

Sasuke was also walking towards the base.

* * *

Don't forget to review!


	6. Chapter 6

Time for a new chapter. Enjoy! Also, please review this and read my new story, The Fox In The Rain. Also, the chapter is a flashback.

* * *

"Aww…" Rin sighed, shrugging her shoulders, "I was so excited for the chunin exams, especially after Kakashi told me how they went to the Sand Village, but now when it's our turn to go we have to stay in Konoha!"

"Yeah, this really sucks." Obito agreed, plopping down on the dirt of the training field, he looked up at Anko, "Don't you have any words of complaint to add to our rant?"

"Whatever." Anko said, turning around and watching Obito out of the corner of her eye, "I just want to get this all over with so I can be a chunin and do some real missions."

"Hey," Rin began, walking over and facing Anko, "If we all become chunin together, maybe we can go on a mission together, Kakashi too."

"Why does everything always have to be about Kakashi?" Obito groaned, then stood up and grabbed Rin's hands, "I'm hotter."

Rin and Anko just looked at Obito wrong, glaring until he was silent and returned to his sitting spot on the ground and sulked.

"But seriously," Anko giggled, speaking in a sly voice "Do you_ like_ Kakashi or something?"

Rin blushed, and stammered a "N-no."

Anko just laughed.

Just then Orochimaru poofed into the training ground, all three children stopped fooling around.

"Aren't you supposed to be training?" he asked, glaring at his student and her two new friends.

"We are." Anko lied, "We were just taking a little break, that's it, right guys." She turned to her peers.

Rin and Obito didn't dare say a word.

"Do you want to fail?" Orochimaru asked, directing the question only at Anko this time, "You have to train with them and get used to working with them because you have to rely on them for half the test. I have no question that you'll do fine, but they can't hold you back."

"They're not even weak." Anko muttered.

There was a moment of silence where Orochimaru just glared, knowing he was wasting his time, while Obito and Rin cowered. Then the Fourth Hokage (who was not the Fourth Hokage at the time.) poofed into the area.

"Sensei!" Rin and Obito cried, and ran behind Minato, who glared at Orochimaru who glared back.

They both glared for a moment until Minato regained his outwardly friendly composure and asked, "What's going on here?"

"Your students were slacking off." Orochimaru replied angrily, "And wasting my student's time."

"No, no!" Anko said, waving her hands, trying to tell Minato the truth while convince her teacher of it, "That's not right at all, we were just taking a break, getting to know each other."

"That's very important." Minato stated, "You three should all get to know each other's personality, not just fighting techniques, if you're going to be working as a team. Don't you agree, _Orochimaru_." He glared.

"It's a temporary team, just for the exams, _Minato_." Orochimaru said.

"But that doesn't mean they can't be friends." Minato said, "Being nice is good, we don't need to make enemies, do we, _Orochimaru_?"

"_Minato_."

There was a third glaring moment, Anko, Rin and Obito just stared at their angry teachers.

"Maybe we need to talk this out, somewhere else." Minato suggested, his voice heavy with a dangerous edge.

"I couldn't agree more." Orochimaru hissed like he did when he was preparing to fight to the death.

_(They really hate each other, folks.)_

Anko, Obito and Rin watched as Orochimaru and Minato walked away to the next training ground to 'talk it out', they were very scared that there would be a funeral the next afternoon, possibly two.

"I don't like this." Rin said, her voice shuddering with fear.

"This is you're sensei's fault!" Obito shouted, pointing at Anko, "He's always looking for a fight and causing trouble with people, that's why no one likes him, because he's so rude!"

"He's not even like this usually!" Anko yelled back, "It's only your sensei that makes him this mad. Your sensei must have done something bad in the past that we don't know about."

"Like hell he did." Obito retaliated, running at Anko, his fist in the air, "It's more likely the other way around!"

And just like that Anko and Obito were locked in heated combat. Pushing and shoving each other to the ground, kicking and punching.

"This is stupid!" Rin screamed, running to break up the battle, "We don't know why our sensei's hate each other but if we fight over it, it's just going to get even worse."

The two stopped fight, wiped the dirt off themselves and shrugged like nothing happened, trying to look cool or indifferent.

"Whatever." Obito shrugged, resting his head in his hands.

"I don't care anyway." Anko said, putting her hands in her pockets.

"What we need to do is tell the hokage that they're going to fight so he can break it up before it even starts." Rin decided.

"Alright, let's go." Obito agreed and he and Rin rushed off as Anko hung back, she had decided to see the fight for herself.

* * *

Minato and Orochimaru stopped walking when they were in the middle of a forest like area, where no one could hear the argument and possible death battle.

"What's this really about?" Orochimaru asked, slyly knowing Minato was not mad at him just over saying Obito and Rin weren't training.

"You know what this is about." Minato replied, malice blowing in the breath from his mouth.

"The disappearances?" Orochimaru asked, half laughing, "I told you I had nothing to do with them already."

"You're lying." Minato said.

"Am I?" Orochimaru smiled.

Minato matched the smile, "I never trust a snake." _(He couldn't wait to say that, really.)_

"That jokes old." Said Orochimaru dryly. He was quite tired of people playing up the serpent aspect of his being.

"Well I'm not joking." Minato said, "All those people who disappeared were last seen with you. And people aren't normally seen with you unless they disappear."

"Now that's just cold." Orochimaru replied sarcastically, then said, "Anko's with me a lot of the time, she hasn't gone missing."

"Yet." Minato shot back, "You're probably saving her for last or when she's older…or maybe you already did something twisted and sadistic to her and erased her memory and then kidnapped the people."

"I didn't kidnap the people." Orochimaru lied.

"I know you did." Minato stated, pointing at Orochimaru, "Now you're going to tell me what you did with those people, where they are, and you're going to tell me now."

"Why are you so sure they're all alive?" Orochimaru asked, grinning an evil grin.

"So you admit it." Minato declared.

"I didn't admit to anything." Orochimaru explained, "I'm just saying, those people have been gone a long time, who say whoever took them hasn't used up their worth and killed them."

"So you killed them?" Minato said, glaring.

"No." Orochimaru chuckled.

"You think this is funny?!" Minato shouted, drawing a kunai and preparing to charge, "That's it, Orochimaru, you've gone too far!" he ran at Orochimaru, "I don't know why you're not in jail already but I'm going to get rid of you once and for all."

Orochimaru side stepped out of the way but a shadow clone of Minato got in front him and stabbed him, where upon Orochimaru turned into mud and came up out of the ground behind Minato and put a kunai to his throat.

Just as Minato was about to turn into a log, to escape the blow, the Third Hokage, Rin, Obito and Jiraya came running up, yelling to stop the fight. Anko came out of the bushes where she was watching the whole thing and eating popcorn.

Orochimaru let Minato go and Minato poofed into a log, just to show that he could and that he wouldn't have died even if the hokage hadn't come, then walked out from behind a tree.

All seven people stood in a circle to 'talk it out'.

"What was this all about?" the hokage asked, "Both of you are comrade ninjas from the same village, you have to work together not fight. This was irresponsible and immature and you can't go throwing your lives away like that over nothing, you have students to teach, and Minato you're wife is going to have a baby so what kind of father would you be if you died or killed someone over a petty disagreement like that."

"But it wasn't a petty disagreement!" Minato explained, but didn't want to go in to detail because there were children around.

"Yes it was. Obito and Rin told me the whole thing." Sarutobi said, gesturing to whom he spoke of, "They told me how you and Orochimaru got into an argument over how your students trained."

Minato slapped his forehead, but said no more. Orochimaru told Anko to go with Rin and Obito back to the training ground and actually train this time. The hokage went back to his office.

Orochimaru and Minato were about to finish up their 'petty disagreement' when they noticed Jiraya was still there.

"What was this really about?" Jiraya asked rhetorically, while walking over to face his student and his teammate, "This was about who's hokage next, right."

Orochimaru rolled his eyes and Minato stared at the ground, neither wanting to disclose the real reason for their fight.

"Well the old man's not dead yet." Jiraya stated, angrily, "So don't act like he is and start trying to knock each other out of the rankings. Both of you need to cool it. Sarutobi-Sensei was pretty mad at this and he might not even chose either of you after seeing this display of actions over what he believed to be a disagreement. So cut this out."

"Now he may be your student but, you are not one to tell me what to do!" Orochimaru declared to Jiraya.

"Then, I'm telling you this as a friend." Jiraya pleaded, changing his tone, and looking Orochimaru straight in the eye "Just some friendly advice. Stop this, _all _of this."

The double meaning almost stung, but instead Orochimaru decided to act as if he had no idea what Jiraya was hinting and walk away like nothing happened. _  
_

Minato just looked at him wrong when he did that and said, "Why is he even your friend, he definitely doesn't think of you as a friend."

"Some where, deep down, I hope he does." Jiraya said, sounding less and less hopeful with every word.

Meanwhile, in his office, the Hokage was rooting through some papers, trying to clean up and came upon a newspaper article describing the missing people and displaying a photo of a happy looking ninja family.

He shook his head, "Minato…please be wrong about Orochimaru, please."

* * *

I hope you liked the chapter. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Time for a new chapter, enjoy! Also, please read Hidan's Diary of Doom, as I need the help of my readers for a special event happening in it.

* * *

Anko had had it. She had been at the new base for three days and done absolutely nothing at all.

She watched random Sound Ninja bustle around the base, Karin stacking boxes onto shelves, Kabuto slinking around the base doing nothing in particular, but looking suspicious all the same.

And to top that, Anko hadn't even seen Orochimaru since she first got to the other base, she decided she didn't really care though.

So on the uneventful fourth day of her time at Desert Base, Anko thought it was about time something should happen.

Anko was leaning against the wall as Kabuto strolled by, adjusting his glasses as usual.

"Hey!" she called and he stopped.

"What?" Kabuto asked.

"This is really boring, don't you have anything for me to do around here." Anko asked.

"Orochimaru said that you can't do experiments, or touch any equipment that has to do with them." Kabuto explained, turning to face Anko, "I don't think he trusts you."

"Where is Orochimaru anyway?" Anko asked, "I haven't seen him around."

"He's back in the hidden room, training with Sasuke." Kabuto told Anko, "Or who knows what they're doing in there."

"Apparently you do." Anko stated, "Since it seems like he had a lot to say about me."

"Oh, he did." Kabuto agreed, "This is what happened…"

**FLASHBACK**

_Orochimaru walked out of a room, closing the door that disappeared to see Kabuto standing there._

"_Well it didn't take you that long to find my secret training room." Orochimaru said, "But I expected as much from you, Kabuto."_

"_I didn't think Sasuke would show." Kabuto replied, "I mean with half the leaf village chasing after him and that Naruto kid on his team."_

"_Oh, I knew he would." Orochimaru chuckled, "And only a group of Genin came after him, the Leaf Village again frivolously threw away what could have been their greatest asset. Of course that's expected with Tsunade as hokage."_

"_But, Orochimaru," Kabuto began, "Was it really worth it for Sasuke? The Sound Four and Kimimaro (sp) were all annihilated, just to get one kid"_

"_We've discussed this before." Orochimaru stated, "The Uchiha Sharingan would be worth a thousand men."_

"_I know, but I kind of miss them." Kabuto joked, then changed the subject, "And what of Anko now? She still has the Cursed Seal too, even if she can't yet use it. What about her?"_

"_What about her?" Orochimaru said, "I have Sasuke to worry about. Anko won't be here for long, I can tell. She's just mad, pretty soon she'll go back to Konoha, when she cools off. Too much Leaf in her to hold a grudge."_

"_And the Maybe-Plan?" Kabuto asked._

"_The nick-name's cute, but that plan is obsolete. I have Sasuke now." Orochimaru declared, "And Anko can't be trusted, I don't think she's a spy, but I do know she'll go back to Konoha, so don't let her have anything to do with the experiments."_

"_Ok." Kabuto said and walked away._

**END FLASHBACK **

"And that's how it happened." Kabuto finished.

"Oh, well, didn't expect him to trust me anyway, but I'll never go back to Konoha!" Anko shouted, using the sour grapes method, "But is there _something_ I can do around here, or I might be tempted to leave."

"You know what, I've got something for you to do." Kabuto declared, "Why don't you come with me."

Kabuto walked away and Anko followed him.

* * *

Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma had been in the run down gang ridden violent beer town for three days and were passing the city, looking for signs of the missing Anko as usual.

"We are never going to find her, here, Kakashi, let's leave." Asuma said, as he pulled Kurenai close, "We've decided it would be a good idea."

"I thought you were enjoying it here." Kakashi joked, "I mean all the private time away from your students."

"But it smells here." Kurenai complained, holding her nose.

"What? The city or your bed?" Kakashi asked in yet another not so subtle crack at Asuma and Kurenai's relationship, which he was getting very tired of very quickly.

"Look, we need to find Anko and soon, I have bills to pay and if we don't find her Tsunade will be very mad at us and you know what happens when she gets mad." Kakashi said and then thought _"Not to mention I'm worried about her."_

No one answered.

Kakashi looked around to find that Asuma and Kurenai had left, probably to go use the smelly bed.

He didn't care anyway, so Kakashi decided to ask around, but when he took his first step, he found he had walked on top of someone. Bending down he saw that it was an old man.

"Hey you?" Kakashi asked, pulling the man up, "You must have been down there along time, are you ok."

"No." The man growled, then shouted "That bitch!"

Confused, Kakashi decided just to ask his next question, "Speaking of bitches, have you seen this one?" he held up a picture of Anko he had gotten from Tsuande's Mission File she gave him.

"That bitch!" the old man pointed at the picture, "She's the reason I was on the ground for five days! She pushed me down there five chapters ago! I'll kill her if I find her!"

"I'm trying to find her." Kakashi explained, "Did you see where she went?"

"That way!" the old man turned his already pointed finger away from the photo of Anko and in the direction that she had ran after giving him a face full of pavement.

"Thank you." Kakashi thanked the man then turned in that direction.

"If you find her! KILL HER for me!" the old man shouted after him, shaking his fist.

Kakashi didn't really listen.

* * *

Tsunade was taking a nap in her office, when Shizune ran in carrying Ton-Ton.

"Tsunade! Tsunade! Wake up!" she cried.

Tsunade jolted up, "I wasn't sleeping!" she grabbed a book and picked it up, "I was reading!"

"Make-Out Paradise?" Shizune asked, looking questioningly at the title of the book Tsunade had grabbed.

"What!?" Tsunade asked, flipping the book around to it's cover and reading, she threw it down, "I wasn't reading that! I confiscated that from Kakashi when I sent him and Asuma and Kurenai on the mission this morning."

"That was last week." Shizune stated, "You've been sleeping this whole time."

"What!?" Tsunade shouted, standing up alarmed "Why didn't you wake me up?!"

Then Jiraya came in.

"I see you've woken up now. You can join me for a date." He said.

"That's why." Shizune explained, gesturing to Jiraya, "He said he was in the mood for…um…chests."

Tsunade sweat dropped and said to Jiraya, "No."

"But this is important." Jiraya exclaimed.

"I doubt it." Tsunade said flatly, "So why don't you leave and you leave too Shizune I need to sleep."

"But I have to tell you something!" Shizune and Jiraya both said, then looked at each other wrong, "Me first!"

"Fine, what is it?" Tsunade said to neither one in particular.

"Ladies first." Jiraya said, winking at Shizune and raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Shizune backed away, "I'll tell you later, Tsunade." Then ran out of the office.

"Ok." Tsunade said, getting serious, "You used the word 'important' what happened?"

"It's about Anko Miratashi." Jiraya began taking a deep breath, "And where she is…"

* * *

I hope you liked it and please review and take a look at Hidan's Diary of Doom.


	8. Chapter 8

Time for a new chapter! I really need to update my stories more. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

The dirt roads of a town in the Land Of Lightning, just a few miles out of The Village Hidden in the Clouds, were pack with people squished in together like sardines. Two of these sardines were Anko and Kabuto.

"What are we doing, where are we going?" Anko asked, pushing her way through the crowd to catch up to Kabuto, causing people she had bumped to glare and growl at her.

Kabuto, who had hurried ahead, weaving in and out of the masses, sighed to himself, regretting bringing Anko along. "I told you." He reminded, "We're going to talk to my source."

Anko, who had finally reach Kabuto, grabbed his shoulder from behind and swung him around, "I know that, but WHERE are we going to talk to him. WHO is this source?"

"I don't know him, he doesn't know." Kabuto explained, pushing up his glasses, "its best that way so no one can rat anybody out. So don't say my name when we're there."

"How do you know what he says is true?" Anko inquired after awhile as they walked along "Someone could just say anything, or give you false information to trick you."

"We both have to assume what the other is saying is true." Kabuto told her, lifting his glasses "if one of us becomes unreliable then the whole communication would be broken or worse and information would never get around."

"So you talked to this guy before, eh..?" Anko began.

"Yes, why?" Kabuto asked, turning around to face Anko.

"Well I just though someone like you would have figured out who it is, even if he didn't" Anko finished.

"You know, there's a code of ethics to these things, some unspoken rules you just don't break." Kabuto groaned, exasperated by Anko's questions.

"But I thought rogue sound ninjas broke all the rules. They didn't have any morals!" Anko laughed, shoving forward between the people.

"Didn't you say you wanted to be a rogue sound ninja…?" Kabuto said.

And Anko turned around, the grin falling from her face, "Oh…right."

* * *

Tsunade stood up from her desk to stand level with Jiraya.

"So you know where she is." Tsunade stated.

"I have an idea." Jiraya replied, "I was in the Land Of Lighting…."

**FLASH BACK**

_Two tables (the Japanese on the floor kind) lay in a restraint back to back, a thin curtain in between them separating the people sitting at each respective table._

_At the first table there was one person, at the second table there was two more._

"_Is that him?" the woman (and you can guess who it is) at the second table asked her companion as they sat down, gesturing the silhouette of the man at the next table behind the curtain._

"_It seems to be. This is how it goes, he arrives first and sits with his back to the door against the curtain, like that man is, and then I come and sit with my back to him. No one sees the other. I will know for sure in a minute." He whispered, sitting down across from she who had spoken, his back against the man seated at the other table. To that man he said his half of the code word, "Big"_

"_Breasts" the man replied from his side of the curtain, a hint of a chuckle in his words. An angry gasp coming from the other table responded, and he said " So you brought a woman with you?"_

"_Does it matter?" the other said, "She won't understand what were talking about anyway. Tell me what you know about the Gastropod's Kingdom."_

"_The sandcastle is halfway rebuilt." The man alone told his correspondent, "But though it may be the Gastropod's Kingdom, the dinosaurs are running the show."_

"_I see. What about the Masked Men, are they planning any attack on the people who smashed the Gastropod's Kingdom?" Kabuto said _(I'm just gonna use names now, you all know who it is).

"_Not that I know of, but before I tell you more what do you have a guess on the whereabouts of the Second Son?" Jiraya asked. "I heard that he became an Ouroboros."_

"_If that is your perspective on that matter, then yes. The Second Son is part of Medusa's hair." Kabuto clarified. "Do you know anything about-"_

_At that point in Kabuto and Jiraya's (not knowing who the other was) conversation, Anko interrupted the flow and asked a passing waiter for a plate of her favorite food._

_Jiraya only saw the woman's hand take the plate from the waiter, and could not tell who it belonged to._

**PAUSE FLASH BACK**

"So what if a woman ate dango?" Tsunade complained, shaking her head, "Anybody could do that, hell, I've even eaten a plate or two in my days. That doesn't mean it was Anko."

"Yeah, but have you eaten twelve plates in a row…"

**RESUME FLASH BACK**

_The waiter brought twelve plates of dango in succession to the table with two people._

"_I hope you don't expect me to pay for that." Kabuto muttered to Anko, who just grinned._

"_Don't mind me, carry on." She chirped, munching on her food._

_Jiraya, still with his back to the curtain dividing the tables, spoke._

"_She seems cute, what does she look like?"_

"_We're not here to talk about women." Kabuto snapped, "As I was saying, do you know anything about the activities of Ten In The Morning?"_

_Jiraya stiffened, he knew that Naruto, Sasuke and he fought off Itachi and Kisame but he didn't want to talk about Naruto to any old person. He decided not to answer a question like that. "I've given you enough information already, more than you've provided for me. I don't know anything about those Ten." He stood, "Please leave now."_

_Kabuto rose to his feet and motioned for Anko to do the same, "Come on. Quickly. We have one minute to leave the area or he turns around."_

"_Aww…"Anko grieved, "I wanted to eat some more dango…"_

_Kabuto grabbed Anko's arm and yanked her up and out the door. Thirty seconds later Jiraya turned around and a waiter came, forcing him to pay for both of the tables._

_(Which was the dango, plus all the time they spent loitering and talking.)_

**END FLASHBACK**

"So I think it was her. I saw all the dango, and the voice sounded familiar…" Jiraya explained, "And that guy seems to be part of the Sound Village, he always has the most information about Orochimaru."

"So your saying Anko's with the sound now?" Tsunade declared, "I've given her the benefit of the doubt up till now, but joining with Orochimaru is high treason!"

"Hey, hey." Jiraya said, "Calm down now. Don't get your boobs in a bunch. It may have been someone else."

"I just don't understand…" Tsunade muttered, looking down at her feet and shaking her head, arms folded, "Why didn't you just pull the curtain and see who was. It would have been so much easier that way and you could have arrested them both if it was really Anko and a Sound Ninja!"

"It can't just go like that, princess, there's a code of ethics to things like this." Jiraya stated, "Some unsaid laws you just have to follow. Like not breaking the anonymity."

"Still would have been easier though…" Tsunade breathed, sitting down in her chair, defeated, head shaking in her palms.

* * *

I hope you liked the chapter. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Time for a new chapter! I hope you enjoy it. Please leave a review.

* * *

The dark hall twisted and turned under the desert ground and secret base above. Anko and Karin crept swiftly and silently through it, following Kabuto as he made his way to Orochimaru's secret training room.

"It's a little dark down here, don't you think?" Karin whispered.

"Stop complaining." Kabuto said, "You said you wanted to see this."

"No, Anko said she wanted to see this." Karin corrected, "I just said I'd like to see Sasuke with his shirt off."

"Well now's your chance." Kabuto stated, "Just keep quiet."

"He trains with his shirt off with an old man, doesn't that seem a little suspicious?" Karin laughed.

"No comment." Kabuto said, pushing up his glasses, "But I've got to congratulate Anko here, she's been quiet the whole time, unlike you Karin."

At that, Anko's mind found its way back into reality. She had been lost in a memory…

**FLASHBACK**

_Tree after tree after tree passed by and when she was finally sure they had to be lost, Anko spoke up._

"_Sensei, where are we? We must be walking in circles; the forest can't be this big."_

_Orochimaru looked down at his eleven year old student, who had never before that day's training exercise, left Konoha._

"_Your home is called the Village Hidden In The Leaves for a reason, Anko." He said, "It's because it's surrounded on all sides by a forest over fifty miles long. No one who doesn't know the way can find it."_

"_So we've walked fifty miles." Anko stated, "Wow…"_

"_And they called you the brightest in your class? They must have lowered their standards since my day," Orochimaru asked sarcastically, "If we had walked fifty miles, we'd be out of the woods."_

"_I was assuming that we hadn't walked in a straight line." Anko countered, and stopped walking "I know we're lost."_

"_And just how do you know that?" Orochimaru asked, also coming to a halt._

"_Because we've passed that tree at least four times already." Anko explained, pointing to a large oak protruding from the earth, "I can tell because it's larger than the rest, has that ivy in the shape of a swirl on it and I've made tally marks with my kunai each time we've walked by. You told me before we left to always pay attention to detail."_

"_But I never told you to make or alter detail." Orochimaru snapped, " I know we've passed this tree six times, because the first time it wasn't out of the ordinary, and the second time you began to suspect we were lost and when you finally saw the tree the third time you made a mark to see if you'd pass it again, making a march each time you did. Now there are two problems with that scenario. See if you can figure them out."_

_Anko was taken aback, her teacher had set the whole thing up, just to see what she'd do and now she was drawing a blank on what to say. Maybe eleven years wasn't long enough to learn all the tricks in the books, maybe just about 90 or 80 at the least._

"_Can't think of any?" Orochimaru began, "Well then here's a lesson. In a mission situation, especially one where you're following someone in stealth you cannot leave a mark of yourself anywhere. Because if you're following someone who's going in circles they're obviously going to see the mark as well and ambush you when you return. If someone is following you, and someone could be following you at anytime so be aware, it's never good to let anyone know you're lost, they could follow the trail right to you and kill you. So never leave a mark. Ever."_

"_Oh…" Anko said, processing and retaining the information._

"_The second reason," Orochimaru said, "Is that the fact that it took you three times seeing that tree to make the mark and then had to make the mark every time you passed it, just to be sure you did. That is a sign of weakness, that you are unsure of yourself and have to keep checking things, just to be certain you're correct. Confidence in your ability the most important thing in the life of a ninja, Academy Student or Hokage, regardless of strength. If you're not confident that you will beat an opponent, you WILL lose and possibly die. An enemy can sense your weakness, and it will add to their confidence, making them more powerful. You can't let that happen."_

"_Yes, Sensei." Anko nodded, realizing that it had never occurred to her when she was beating up everyone else back in the academy that fights wouldn't always be straight, fair fights._

_Some would be ambushes; some would be with those stronger than her. Some would include both. She could end up dead. The truth almost sunk in, but then, who REALLY believes they'll just die._

"_So, now that I know that." Anko said, "When do we leave, I'm getting hungry…"_

"_Here's another lesson, Anko" Orochimaru said, not even trying to conceal his evil grin, "Today you're going to navigate your way through the forest back to Konoha. Remember to pay careful attention to detail so you don't lose your way."_

_And with that, Orochimaru poofed away, leaving Anko standing alone in the woods._

**END FLASHBACK**

Anko stood with Karin and Kabuto on a balcony built into the wall like a cave, looking over the training room where Orochimaru was trying to induce the second form of the cursed seal in Sasuke (with his shirt still on, much to Karin's dislike) by having him fight two giant snakes at once.

The two brown snake's mobility was hindered by the size of the room and Sasuke was having an easy time jumping from snake to snake, slashing them with a kunai.

"This is ridiculous!" One snake muttered to the other, "I'm not gonna let Orochimaru have this kid beat us up like that."

"Me neither." The other snake agreed, "Hey! Orochimaru! Let us go back to our world, red eyes over there isn't gonna learn anything from this and we sure as hell aren't benefiting from this!"

"Don't talk to me like that! You'll do as I say! I summoned you!" Orochimaru shouted at the serpents.

"Is he talking to snakes?" Karin asked Kabuto, who nodded, "Whoa, that's weird. How come only those animals that get poofed here can talk?"

"I have no idea." Kabuto admitted, pushing up his glasses, "Though I've always wondered."

"What do you think, Anko?" Karin asked, but got no reply, "Hey! Earth to Anko! Come in!"

But Anko would not come in; her mind had taken off in a space ship to Flash Back Land.

She was remembering all the times Orochimaru had trained her, and seeing she did a much better job than Sasuke jumping around on snakes in a hidden room.

"Wake up!" Karin shouted, punching Anko. _"Wake up." Orochimaru said, shaking Anko, "You can't be sleeping on a mission."_

"Sorry…" Anko grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of her head, "I guess I zoned out for a minute."

"Enough of this!" Sasuke, on the ground, shouted to Orochimaru, "Those snakes are right. I'm not going to get the second level of cursed seal like this."

The words 'cursed seal' caused Anko's hands to reach for her neck instinctively.

The two brown snakes disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Orochimaru and Sasuke stood, the room looking a lot bigger than when it was full of legless reptiles.

"So what, training's over?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"No." Orochimaru replied then looked up at the balcony where the onlookers stood, "Karin!"

Karin froze and a shiver traveling down her back, they had been discovered.

"Get down here!" he shouted.

"Yes, sir!" Karin said, jumping off the balcony on to the floor of the training room and walking over to where Sasuke and Orochimaru were.

"During the fight-" Orochimaru began, but was cut off by Karin.

"But I don't want to fight Sasuke!" Karin cried, winking and raising her eyebrows at her crush "I'd lose anyways, he's sooooo strong."

"If you hadn't interrupted me then you would know you're not going to be fighting Sasuke, you're going to heal him during the fight so he doesn't die."

Sasuke glared at the though of him actually dying, he knew he was stronger than just keeling over.

"Sasuke." Orochimaru said, turning his attention away from Karin, "You're going to be fighting…"

"Roll up your sleeves, Anko." Kabuto chuckled, walking over from the corner of the balcony he stood in towards whom he was speaking to, "The boss might make you fight Sasuke."

"Are you kidding?!" Anko exclaimed, "I wouldn't beat up a little boy."

"You're so sure you'd beat Sasuke?" Kabuto asked, pushing up his glasses.

"Hell yeah I would!" Anko shouted, "I mean, I'm sure he's strong and all, but he's only like 13."

"His brother was an ANBU captain at 13." Kabuto brought up.

"Yeah, and now he's a murderer in the Akatsuki." Anko shrugged, "big deal. I've handled dudes like that hundreds of time and…" she paused for a moment the grinned.

"What are you smiling about?" Kabuto asked, taken aback at her odd display of behavior.

'The real question is can YOU handle it…?" Anko laughed.

"What?"

"I think 'the boss' is calling you…"

Kabuto looked over the edge and saw Orochimaru looking at him. He jumped down and walked over to him, sighing.

"You rarely do any fighting around here, Kabuto." Orochimaru sneered, "Time to see if you can hold your own…" Orochimaru gestured to Sasuke, standing looking smug, "against an Uchiha."

Kabuto rolled his eyes, concealing the small amount of fear he actually had. During the attack on Konoha, he had had run in with Kakashi and from what Kabuto had heard, Sasuke had learned Chidori. Besides, Kabuto was more of an intellectual, himself, than a belligerent.

"Ha!" Karin cackled, " You'll never beat Sasuke."

Kabuto glared and Sasuke looked at Karin wrong. He hardly knew her and she was always batting her eyelashes at him.

'_Just like all the annoying girls at home' _he thought than realized his mistake; the Leaf Village was NOT his home.

Back on the balcony Anko settled, leaning on the railing, watching the people that looked almost like a family from far above.

* * *

Well, that's that. REVIEW.


	10. Chapter 10

I finally finished a new chapter. I hope it entertains you.

* * *

Anko and Karin leaned against the wall, eating some food they stole from one of the many storage rooms in the base.

"So who do you think is cuter?" Karin asked, pointing at random Sound Ninjas "That random Sound Ninja, or that random Sound Ninja?"

"They all look exactly the same, and equally ugly." Anko replied.

They looked at each other and laughed. One Sound Ninja, who overheard, ran away crying.

Just then Kabuto walked into the hallway, pushing up his glasses.

"Karin." He ordered, "Weren't you supposed to be checking on the experiments?"

"I'm about to do it right now." Karin said, then turned to Anko, "Wanna come?"

"I thought I wasn't allowed to see any experiments." Anko stated, "What happened to that?"

"Orochimaru changed his mind." Kabuto explained as he walked away, "I think he almost trusts you now…"

Anko's face lit with delight, at least SOMEONE trusted her unlike the people in Konoha. And it had only taken a week. Now she could even learn all Orochimaru's secrets then betray him, like he had done her...or…wait a minute…Anko would never do that.

* * *

The labyrinth like halls that weaved through underground base were deserted, and covered with a layer of dust that caused even Kakashi to sneeze through his mask.

"I don't think they're here." Kurenai declared.

"Brilliant deduction, my love!" Asuma shouted, scooping the woman into his arms, "I want you to have my child so that he may be as clever as you!"

"Oh, Asuma!" Kurenai blushed.

Kakashi slapped his forehead. What was Tsunade thinking? There was a reason no one let Asuma and Kurenai go on missions together. They were just so stupid…ly in love.

"We're lucky they're not here." Kakashi snapped back at the two, " We would have been jumped and killed if they with you both being so _quiet_ back there."

"You're just jealous you don't have anyone to love you." Asuma laughed, "That you have no one to spend your days and nights in passion and intimacy with. That you—"

Asuma's speech was interrupted by his realization that Kakashi had already walked away to scope out the abandoned base.

Kakashi, far ahead of the other jounin lagging behind him, summoned Pakkun.

The dog appeared in a cloud of smoke, dripping wet and covered with lather.

"What?!" he shouted, "I was in the middle of taking a shower!"

Kakashi knew that this was the point in his day that things could get no worse.

"I need your help." Kakashi said, staring down at the dog.

"Just a minute. It sure is dusty down here…" Pakkun replied, then shook all the water off, splashing it onto the man who had summoned him.

Kakashi stood wet and corrected. NOW was the point in his day that things could get no worse.

"What do you need?" Pakkun asked.

"I need you to sniff around and see if you pick up a scent of Anko Miratashi." Kakashi answered.

"Whoa…that crazy snake woman…she seems a little off. Why you trying to find her? Don't tell me you two are…" Pakkun woofed, making that weird hand sign thing.

"No, it's for a mission." Kakashi explained, "She went missing. Tsunade wants me, and them," he pointed to Kurenai and Asuma who were walking slowly holding hands, "before its too late."

"Where is this place anyway?" Pakkun asked, scanning his surroundings.

"An old Sound Base." Kakashi told him.

"Oh…" Pakkun mumbled, doing an amazing amount of math for such a tiny dog. (He put 2 and 2 together.)

"Yeah." Kakashi agreed.

Pakkun raised his head up, smelled the air, then put his nose to ground smelling the floor. After he sneezed, he trotted towards a door, as Kakashi followed.

Kakashi opened the door and switched on the light. The room looked barren, like any other, but this had the distinct smell of dango.

"She was here alright." Pakkun confirmed, "In here with Orochimaru and also someone else, a girl. Don't recognize the scent."

Kakashi paused in thought then asked, " Which way did she go?"

"This way." Pakkun said and ran out the door and down the hallway.

Kakashi, along with the lovebirds who had finally caught up, ran after Pakkun on the upwards hall towards a door that looked like an exit.

They stopped at the door, looking down at the canine for direction.

"I don't know what happened the trail stops here." Pakkun shrugged, then sneezed again, "That dang dust, I think I'm allergic."

"Yeah, I think me too." Kurenai said, holding her nose, Asuma nodded in accordance.

Kakashi stepped discreetly into a corner, and pulled his mask slightly down, to smell the dust. After pulling his mask back up his one exposed eye widened in horror.

"Everyone!" He shouted, "We have to get out of here!"

"Why?!" Asuma asked as they all ran back to the entrance they had come from.

"Because this dust isn't normal dust!" Kakashi answered, "It's exploding dust!"

* * *

Orochimaru was taking a break from training Sasuke and orchestrating any other dastardly deeds he was responsible for.

He regretted his increasing need for rest, and lamented that in the years to come it would only get worse…

…unless…

…Unless his experiments would finally yield a result creating immortality.

For now, he'd have to deal with training Sasuke up to use his body, and then find someone new to use for another three years. A temporary, but much needed plan.

A sound ninja, one of the two that Anko had met in one of the earlier chapters, entered the room cautiously, for everyone sound ninja knew that one faulty step with their boss and they could end up the next experiment, or worse.

"What is it?" Orochimaru asked, sternly, not even turning to face his minion.

"I believe that the three ninjas perusing Miratashi have entered the base." The ninja told Orochimaru.

"Then they've fallen into my trap." Orochimaru sneered, then did some hand signs.

One could almost hear an explosion far away in the distance, though it was soon drowned out by an evil laugh.

* * *

Anko and Karin entered the basement, almost five floors beneath the surface of the Naruto World.

The dripping pipes, and ominous shadows, reminded Anko of the first time she had ever seen the first basement Orochimaru had conducted experiments in. Why did everything have to be in the dark?

If things were a little cheerier, than the experiments wouldn't seem as cruel and evil…not that Anko cared at all, what did she owe to anyone?

"What are these experiments anyway?" Anko asked Karin.

"Water experiments." Karin replied, "Last year Orochimaru was jumped by two kids, brothers from The Village Hidden In The Mist, who though they were like the seven swordsmen or something stupid like that and that tried to kill him. Orochimaru killed one, but the other, who's a total asshole by the way, lived and Orochimaru turned him into a walking waterfall."

"Oh." Anko nodded, turning the corner into a room light by blue reflecting light coming from a tank full of water.

"That's him." Karin pointed at the water, "He's in there."

"Hey." the kid in the water, Suigetsu, forming into a human form said, "Who's your friend?"

Karin neglected to answer, and instead walked over to a cabinet and reached inside.

Suigetsu turned his attention to Anko, "Who are you. You new? I never know what's going on around here since I'm always cooped up in this tank."

Anko looked at Suigetsu but before she could open her mouth to speak, Karin stopped her.

"Pay no attention to the goldfish." She said, climbing a ladder and dropping something in the tank, "Here's your fish food for the day."

"Gee thanks." Suigetsu rolled his eyes, "Flakes again, you know this joke's getting old. When I get out of here, I'll kill you and I'm not kidding. You Karin will be the first one dead and-"

Karin stepped down from the ladder and grabbed a button out of her pocket. Suigetsu gaped in horror.

"Please!" He shouted, "I was just kidding! I'm not getting out, I'm not killing anyone, I OUCH!"

Karin had pressed the button and the button had delivered an electric shock to the tank, zapping Suigetsu.

"Ugh…" he groaned, slumping in the water, "What you have to go and do that for…"

"Orochimaru said to make sure you stay subdued." Karin explained, grinning, "You're not even supposed to be awake. And if I were you, I'd rest up. Orochimaru's planning something for you, that's why I had to check on you today."

Suigetsu sank to the bottom of his tank.

"Come on, Anko, let's go." Karin said and Anko followed her into the next room.

* * *

I hope you liked the chapter. Remember to review and take a look at the poll on my profile.


End file.
